1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plugs for power ports. More particularly, the invention relates to safety plugs with a child-resistant mechanism.
2. Background Art
With more and more electronic devices, such as personal radios, cassette players, CD players, televisions, and DVD players, proliferating to our living environment outside the homes, new cars and boats often are equipped with multiple power ports. The days of having only one power port to be shared between a cigarette lighter and other electronic devices seem to be gone. While the additional power ports provide convenience to the users, they may present hazards to small children.
The additional power ports in the automobiles or boats are typically covered with simple devices to prevent foreign objects from being accidentally introduced into them. FIG. 1 shows one example of a typical cover used in most power ports. As shown, a cover 52, which is typically made of plastic, is attached to the opening 53 of the power port 51. The cover 52 is pressed into the opening 53 to close the power port. The cover 52 engages the power port by interference fit and can be easily removed by a curious child.
Once the cover 52 is opened, the electrical terminals (not shown) inside the power port 51 become accessible to the curious little hands and fingers. A child may stick his fingers into the power port. This may result in injuries to the child. Alternatively, the child may shove foreign objects into the power port. If paper clips or liquids are introduced into the power port, damages may result to the automobiles or boats, and the child may be injured.
Therefore, it is desirable that better power port covers or plugs that cannot be easily removed by children are available. In addition, it is desirable that such covers or plugs may serve other useful functions.